Edgar Valtinas
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Wood |team = *'Knights of Queen' (captain) *'Red Team' |seiyuu = Sugita Tomokazu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 068 |debut_manga = Chapter 24}} Edgar Valtinas (エドガー・バルチナス, Edogā Baruchinasu) is a forward and the captain of England's national team, Knights of Queen. Profile Appearance Edgar is fair-skinned and tall in height. He ties the front part of his long, blue-grey hair back in a half-pigtail. His two-toned eyes are blue closer to the pupil, and teal on the outer side. He, along with several other characters, are referred to by Urabe Rika as a total "hottie". He is usually seen wearing the Knights of Queen uniform, however in episode 86, he is shown wearing a silvery-white tuxedo. Personality Edgar is a quiet and a brave leader. He seems to be a bit cold, cynical and somewhat arrogant person towards the people who he deems inferior to him. He exactly treated Endou Mamoru like this at first. However, with this personality, he also takes great pride in his country and does his best to lead his team to victory. He plays soccer not just for winning, but also for his country. He is shown to have a soft side for ladies as shown when he was talking to Fuyuka just like how a gentleman would. This side was also shown when he was determined to save Rika, even to the extent of nearly injuring his own leg to do so. Plot He first appeared in the opening ceremony for the FFI leading his team's flag with his team behind him. He made another appearance in a party which Inazuma Japan was invited to, along with his team. He was seen talking and flirting with Fuyuka. After some time he, insulted Endou by saying that he doesn't know how to wear a tuxedo formerly. This caused everyone from Inazuma Japan to get angry since he insulted their captain. After that, he challenged Endou to see if he could block his shoot hissatsu. He then he used Excalibur, in which Endou was unable to block it with Ikari no Tettsui. Edgar was then surprised at Endou's reaction because instead of being upset, he was happy. In episode 87, he and his team had their first match against Inazuma Japan. Edgar's team was had a great advantage, since they had 2 hissatsu tactics. However, it was broken through later. Edgar finally used Excalibur to score which succeeded, but it failed when Endou learned a new hissatsu called Ijigen The Hand. In the end, Inazuma Japan turned things around and won. Edgar and his team lost, but they accepted their defeat fully. Edgar and his team were seen again when they fought against Orpheus. He remarked that their new coach was impressive. Edgar reappeared again along with the other captains to challenge Endou, but it remained unfinished because Tenkuu no Shito and Makai Gundan Z kidnapped Rika and Otonashi. He followed Endou to Heaven's Garden to take back Rika. During the match, he used Excalibur to try and score a goal but was blocked by Holy Zone. Later, he blocked Heaven Drive with his Excalibur which scored the last goal. Rika thanked Edgar for his efforts, though concerned about his leg to which he replied to be okay. Later, they headed out to help the other team who went to save Otonashi. He was not one of the eleven chosen players to play against Dark Angel. During the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan, Edgar was seen cheering for Inazuma Japan, along with his teammates. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In order to recruit Edgar, you need to have already defeated Knights of Queen in Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located on Umihebi Island, in the route to the stadium. Your team also needs to be at least at level 55. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Edgar, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Honor of the European tradition (欧州伝統の名誉) *'Player': Bjorn Kyle *'Player': Gigi Blasi *'Player': Angelo Gabrini After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Edgar, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': King Arthur *'Photo': Round Table to be Handed Down (語り継がれる円卓の写真, taken at the round table in King Arthur's castle) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Edgar, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノの写真, taken in Shindou Takuto's house) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least 10 players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Battle only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Europe Daihyou' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Ikemen Sparks' *'Inazuma '10' *'Last Inazuma' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'The Forwards' *'The Woods' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Great Inazuma' *'Groves S' *'Long Shooters' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Team Bomber' *'Raimon U-15' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Edgar eps 86.jpg|Edgar in his tuxedo. Edgar & Endou shaking hands before their match EP 87.png|Endou and Edgar shaking hands before the start of their first match in the FFI. Edgar feels pain.png|Edgar feeling pain after the match against Tenkuu no Shito. EdgarTCG.png|Edgar in the TCG (1). Edgar TCG.jpg|Edgar in the TCG (2). Edgar in the TCG.png|Edgar in the TCG (3). IG-06-052.png|IG-06-052. IGS-09-032.png|IGS-09-032. IG-13-049.PNG|IG-13-049. Edgar as he won the match against Germany.png|Edgar show to have won against Germany. Edgar telling Rika that he is fine.png|Edgar saying to Rika that he is alright. Trivia *He along with Teres, Mark and Fideo have a character song called 'Eikou e no Yell!'. Navigation fr:Edgar Partinus Category:Captains Category:Original series characters